Honeymoon in Venice
by JoyIsLove
Summary: Haley & Nathan decide to go to their really late honeymoon and the choose Venice to be their dream destination. NH fluff.


**Banner for this one-shot, made by me:  
**i272./albums/jj166/B-JoyIsLove/HoneymooninVenice1copy.jpg**  
****  
Okay, I got an idea for this after going to Venice last month. Or was it two months ago? Nevermind. Anyways, Naley never got their honeymoon, so I thought I'd make a one-shot about it. And Venice seemed the perfect place for them.**

**So, for those of you who were/are bad at geography or you slept through most of your geography classes – Venice is a city in Italy (I'm sure you know where Italy is), and it's basically built on water, it's famous for their buildings (Piazza San Marco, Rialto Bridge etc.), there are so many pigeons you've never seen in your entire life, they have the best ice cream in the world (but that's like that in whole Italy actually) and the prices aren't the lowest on earth (a coffee costs like 10 euros or so – that's like 15,5 dollars ;)). So, you could go on and on about Venice until tomorrow, but I decided to put here just basic info.**

**(LMAO, now I've re-read what I've written and I feel like a complete idiot for writing all that. But hey, there might be some people in the world who actually don't know what/where Venice is! Shocking, I know. LOL.)**

**I have to explain some things also, cause you'll see some Italian words/sentences in it. (I'm not the best at Italian, so excuse me if something's wrong.)**

**Signora – Lady, Madam  
****Noi siamo signora e signor Scott – We are Mrs. and Mr. Scott  
****Sposso novello – Newlyweds  
****Si – Yes  
****Va bene – Okay  
****Ciao – Bye  
****Scusi – Excuse me, Sorry  
****Che sapore volete? – What flavors do you want?  
****Non c'e problemo – No problem  
****Bennissimo – Excellent, wonderful, very good  
****Che cosa facette****?! ****Ma, voi siete stupido?! – What are you doing? Are you stupid?**

**Okay, that's it, I promise. I won't bug you with this anymore, so you can start reading this damn fic. Oh, and one more thing. **_**"You missed out good time, baby, I'm the best damn lover you'd ever had..." **_**Sorry, Joie's One More Thing is going through my head all day. LOL. :) Anyways, If any of you is reading "When Love Is A Secret" – I can't promise anything. I know I haven't updated in like 3 months or so, but I've been busy and I don't really have any ideas. It's almost finished, though.**

**I'm really done now. Enjoy reading and leave a review, pretty please :)**

**--**

"Alright, Brooke. Here you have all the numbers you need. Here's mime, Nathan's, our hotel number, Deb's, Karen's, Skills', Lucas', my parents'... Whoops, I forgot to add all my sisters. Okay," said Haley and started writing on her piece of paper, "here's Quinn... and Vivian... I might as well give you Taylor's. Okay, remember - if there's something wrong call me, all right? And if I don't answer, call Karen or Deb or somebody. Do you understand? Brooke?"

Haley was extremely nervous. Nathan and she decided to go to the deserved late honeymoon in Venice, Italy. It was also the first time they've gone somewhere without Jamie. They were really worried if this is gonna work, or let's just say Haley was the one that was worried. Nathan said their son's gonna be fine, cause he's got a great group of people around that are gonna take of him.

Brooke smiled and said: "I get it. Hun, you're only gonna be gone for 1 week. I can handle _one week_ with that young man, don't you think so? Relax, I'm gonna be fine. We're gonna be fine, right buddy?" Brooke said to Jamie who was standing next to her.

Jamie nodded. "Awwwww, I'm gonna miss you, my boy!" said Haley and hugged him tightly.

"Mom, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry baby," said Haley and put him down on the floor again. Then Nathan joined them. "Our suitcases are ready to go and so are we." He hugged Jamie and said: "Be good to aunt Brooke, okay?"

Jamie nodded once again. "We're gonna have fun!"

Brooke and the proud parents laughed. Then Nathan turned to Haley. "We need to go now, wife."

Haley nodded, barely holding it together. Brooke saw she was just about to burst up in tears, so she hugged her, said goodbye and took off with Jamie.

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and they started walking towards the entrance...

**--**

"I can't believe we've been waiting for what - 5, 6 years for this?" said Haley while they were on a plane to Venice.

"I know, it's crazy," said Nathan. "And think, we've never actually had the chance to go somewhere and act like newlyweds. I mean after our first wedding Dan had a heart attack and after our second I jumped into that river to save Cooper and Rachel. And after that, we got pregnant and then we had money problems and I don't even wanna go any further," he said and laughed. "Man, we've struggled a lot."

Haley agreed. "Yeah, but look how far we've come. We've got a great family, a son, each other, friends... And our long deserved honeymoon..." she said and kissed him. She bit his lip a bit and said: "Mmm, and this still feels exactly the same. Yummy.."

Nathan smiled at his wife, when he got an idea. "I know! Why don't we pretend to be newlyweds? Nobody knows us there, and we can do whatever we want, so let's pretend that we just got married. What do you say?"

Haley thought a little. "Hmmm. You know what? YES. And you know, since we're newlyweds now, we have to kiss a lot. I mean, newlyweds sure do kiss _a lot_."

"I don't mind at all," responded Nathan and kissed her once again.

Haley laughed: "Mmm, I can't wait 'til we get to our hotel room!"

**--**

_After a really really really __really__ long drive at the Venice Marco Polo airport..._

"Finally! I thought we're never getting off that plane!" laughed Haley. Nathan and she grabbed their suitcases and headed off to the gate. "Okay, let me find the map now... Okay, here it is," said Haley and pulled it out of her bag. "Our hotel is called... Giorgione? Let me see where that is... Okay, I found it. Let's go."

They stepped outside. It was a beautiful day, when Venice looked more amazing than ever. The sun was shining and the sound of Italian language was just like a song. Nathan and Haley both smiled at the same time. You could tell, just by the expressions on their faces, they were thinking the same thing.

"C'mon," said Nathan. "Let's go."

**--**

_At the reception of Hotel Giorgione..._

"I told you we should've asked that guy. It took us 50 minutes to get here!"

"I wasn't the one who held a map that was turned upside down!"

"Are you now saying it's my fault?-"

Receptionist started tapping his foot. "Ekhm. _Signora_?"

Haley realized it was already their turn. "Oh, sorry. _Noi siamo signora e signor Scott_. Ummm... _Sposo novello_?"

"_Ah, si_!" said the receptionist and started saying something in Italian extremely fast. Haley was trying to follow him, but in the end she just gave up and started nodding without saying a thing.

"Wow. I didn't know you speak Italian?" said Nathan and laughed at his wife.

"Hey! I tried, alright! This guy is just speaking too quick, that's all!" said Haley in her defense.

"Ekhm_. Signora Scott_?" The receptionist was holding they keys to their apartment in his hand and waiting.

"Oh, yes," said Haley and took the keys. The guy said something that Haley couldn't understand for the life of hers, so she just said: "_Ah, va bene. Ciao_!" She grabbed her purse and started walking to the elevator. Nathan grabbed their luggage and followed her. "Wow. You sound very sexy when you say _'Ciao'_, Mrs. Scott. You should totally talk in Italian more."

Haley smiled as the elevator opened. "Okay, I'll give a thought about that." He leaned down and kissed her on her neck. But they didn't realize someone was standing there, trying to get out of the elevator. An old lady and her husband were looking at them, and the feminine part of the couple was grumbling something in Italian, probably cursing them and all the other young people in the world like crazy. Suddenly Haley saw them. "Nathan!" she whispered. "_Scusi_," she said to them and stepped beside so they could walk out. As soon as they did, Nathan pushed her in the elevator. "Nathan!" she said once again.

"What? I couldn't resist! Come on, even that old man was looking at you!" said Nathan. "See! You _do_ sound sexy when you speak Italian!"

Haley laughed at him. Nathan was so silly sometimes, but the thing is, that when he was silly, he also looked very, very hot. She couldn't resist that, so she pulled him closer and gave him a passionate kiss.

**--**

"Nathan?" said Haley while she was taking a look around their apartment. "I don't feel like unpacking right now. Let's go out. What do you think? Go explore a bit, huh?"

"Okay. And by exploring, you mean we leave that map at home?" yelled Nathan from the bathroom.

"Well, that's not what I meant, but we can still do that if you want?"

Nathan opened the door. "Or maybe we could do something else?" he said. Man, his wife looked so hot today, and he wanted her so bad, but he knew she wasn't gonna be that easy.

On the other hand, Haley knew exactly what Nathan was thinking. "Uh-uh! We are not wasting this beautiful day, by staying in our room... We'll have plenty of time to do that… at night."

Nathan smiled and said: "Okay, okay, let's go then!"

After a few minutes, they came outside the hotel. "Where do we go first?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You pick."

"Okay, in that case, we'll go grab a slice of pizza, because I am absolutely starving!" said Haley and she grasped his hand.

**--**

"Still hungry?"

Haley shook her head. She was so full of that pizza she felt like she's gonna throw up any minute. "I can't eat a thing now. But I have to say; man, that was delicious! Best pizza I've ever eaten! Officially!"

"I have to agree with you, hun. But there's one thing we still have to eat. And I'm sure you still have a little room in your tummy for that," said Nathan as they were walking around.

Haley had no idea what was he talking about. "Mm, what is it? Just promise you won't say anything gross, or I'll push you into that river."

"That's the sea, actually," said Nathan and immediately received a killer look from Haley. "You're right, never mind. Anyways, the biggest specialty in Italy besides pizza is... ice cream!" They stopped in front of a stand with ice cream. Haley's eyes glowed. She adored ice cream, all kinds and flavors. This felt like heaven to her.

Nathan smiled while looking at Haley. He knew she's gonna be thrilled about this. "So? What flavor do you want?"

Haley's mouth turned into a big grin. She felt like a child on Christmas. At that moment she loved Nathan so much she wanted to jump on him and start kissing him. But she decided to hold back. "Ummm. God, this is gonna be the hardest thing ever! Let's see..." She started walking around, looking at dozens of flavors. "I'm gonna have... Chocolate.. Strawberry.. Bubble gum and... Woo, what is this? Tiramisu! Sounds delicious! I'll have 4 scoops of that!"

Nathan laughed, seeing his wife act like a little child. He wasn't even sure she was talking to him or just herself. "Are you done?"

Nathan's voice woke Haley up from her dreams of ice cream land and brought her down on the earth again. "Yes, yes, I am done. Okay, let's see... _Signora_?"

The lady turned around. "_Si? Che sapore volete__?_"

Nathan stared at the woman. She had no idea what the hell did she want from them. "Haley?"

Haley glanced at Nathan. "I believe she asked us what do we want."

"Oh. Well, go ahead and order. 2 scoops of vanilla for me. I'm clearly useless at Italian."

Haley rolled her eyes at Nathan and said to the lady: "Umm.. _Due di_.. Of this.." she started pointing at vanilla ice cream.

The lady sighed. She had full head of these American tourists, trying to order in Italian. If they don't speak Italian, they shouldn't even try, cause honestly, that usually makes things even worse! "Do you speak English? Why don't you just order in English?"

Haley and Nathan shared a quick glance and looked the lady. "Oh my god, how embarrassing..." mumbled Haley. "Yes, of course. 2 scoops of vanilla and 4 scoops of tirasumi."

"Tiramisu," the lady corrected her.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry."

The woman gave them the ice cream; they paid and, as quickly as possible, left.

When the ice cream stand was out of their sight, or rather, when _they_ were out of that woman's sight, Haley and Nathan stopped and looked at each other. Nathan was the first one who burst out in laugh. "Oh.. My.. God, that woman was.. annoying. Oh my, Hales, you should've seen yourself. You looked like... an idiot?" he said, laughing.

Haley was outraged. "I was not an idiot! How was I supposed to know she speaks English or the fact that she acts like someone killed her dog or something?!"

There was a moment of silence, when Nathan burst out in laugh, _again_.

"Come on!" Haley hit him with her purse.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You were not an idiot, my lovely wife. You know what? I need to take a photo. We should take a photo. We definitely need a photo."

"You sound like you're retarded now, Nathan," seriously said Haley. "Kidding, kidding. Where did you get that idea? A great one, actually. Come here, let's sit. This spot is great, I think. Now let me find my camera... Oh, here it is. Now we need someone to take our picture. That might be a bit of a problem, you know. Since, there's like no one here around."

"What about that guy?" said Nathan and pointed at someone.

"Oh, you mean the guy that drives the gondola? Okay, let's ask him," said Haley and walked towards the gondola guy. "Hey. Can you please take a photo for us?" Haley didn't wanna mess with Italian anymore, so she spoke in English. She waved with the camera, so the guy could understand what she wants.

"_Si, si, non c'e problemo_," he said and grabbed the camera. Nathan and Haley sat on the spot Haley suggested and the guy took a photo. They stood up and thanked him.

"You honeymoon now?" asked the guy in his poor English.

"_Si_, we're on our honeymoon," Nathan proudly responded and put his arm around Haley.

"_Ah, bennissimo_!" he said and clapped his hands. "You want drive _con gondola_?"

Nathan and Haley shared a look. "I don't know, Hales. How much does it cost?" Nathan knew things in Venice weren't that cheap.

"No money, no money!" said the gondola guy.

"You mean for free?" asked Haley and the guy nodded. She turned to Nathan. "It's for free, Nate. Come on! This could be fun!"

Nathan smiled and said: "Yeah, sure. Let's go, wife!"

They followed the guy on the gondola. They sat and Haley leaned on Nathan's shoulder. The gondola started moving.

The ride wasn't the quickest in the world, but Haley and Nathan didn't care. They had the best time in the world. They drove under many bridges and on many famous canals. Meanwhile the gondola guy was explaining what buildings are where to them; they didn't really understand what he was saying, but they felt good. They were looking around and many people were looking at them also. Some even took pictures of them, which made Haley laugh. They saw lots of tourists, most of them were Japanese. They looked quite silly, with umbrellas, even though it wasn't raining, they all wore white Nike sneakers, and they were constantly taking pictures. _Constantly_. Even when just a pigeon moved, they took a picture. They were, of course, taking pictures of the gondola Nathan and Haley were on. So Haley decided to take a photo of them back.

"What? If they can do it, why shouldn't I?" she said when Nathan gave her a weird look, while laughing. She took a photo and then sat back. She leaned her head back on Nathan's chest. She was looking at the gondola guy, who was standing and rowing, when something came to her mind.

"What if the guy hits his head on that bridge? I mean, what if he doesn't bend? And he hits his head?"

Nathan let out a laugh. "I don't kno-"

And there it was. Right there. Right there, before Nathan could even finish the word 'know', they approached a low bridge, and the gondola guy didn't see it. Before any of them could realize it, the guy hit his head and fell back on the gondola.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled.

"What? I didn't do anything! Oh my god!" said Haley and jumped off her seat. "I can't believe what just happened!" She checked his pulse. "He's still alive, but unconscious. Nathan, what do we do now? We are in a middle of nowhere, cause as you can see; he drove us into a really small 'road' if you can call it that way. I don't have my cell phone with me. I don't have a map. I don't know how to drive this thing and I.."

Nathan looked at her. "Relax, Hales, it's gonna be fine. Let's just... Scream for help if anyone hears us. What's the Italian word for 'help'?"

Haley took a deep breath. "It's _aiuto_."

"Okay, let's stand up and scream, okay? 1,2,3!"

"_Aiuto! AIUTO_!" they screamed.

**--**

_An hour and a half later..._

"I can't believe no one heard us. I can't believe we are still here, all alone," said Haley. For the past hour they've been screaming for help, and that made her a bit tired.

"Hey. At least we've got each other. And look, it's gonna be sunset any minute now. Admit it, you don't see a sunset like that every day," said Nathan and looked into the sky.

Haley smiled. "Yeah, it's really pretty." She leaned on him and after a few seconds turned around to check on the gondola guy. "Still unconscious," she said.

"Someone will come soon, Haley," said Nathan and hugged her.

After a few minutes, they heard a sound. A noise of another gondola, and it wasn't theirs. They turned around and saw a man, standing on a gondola and yelling something.

"_Che cosa facette__?! __Ma, voi siete stupido?!_" the guy yelled. The gondola approached them, and the guy jumped on their gondola. He suddenly saw unconscious gondola guy and shook his shoulders. "_Giovanni! Giovanni_!" he said, next to some other stuff Haley and Nathan didn't understand.

He waved to the guy who was standing on the gondola that drove him there and said something in Italian. Then, he grabbed the oars and started rowing. Nathan and Haley shared a look and remained quiet until the end of the driving. After a few minutes, they arrived back to the spot they left. Nathan helped Haley get off the gondola. She wanted to stay and help that guy with the man that was unconscious, but Nathan just started pushing her away, and soon they were running away in one small alley.

Haley stopped. "Nathan! We should've helped him!"

"Are you crazy? Didn't you see how upset that guy was? It's like it was our fault that guy passed out! Well, actually it was, since you jinxed it.. But anyways," Nathan continued, "if we stayed there, who knows what he'd do. Maybe accuse us of... getting him unconscious or something." Haley laughed at him. "It's true! Or even make us pay! Those gondola drivings are really expensive."

Haley swung with her hand. "You're right, I guess. Whatever. The most important thing is you and me are safe now, right?"

"Right," he said and hugged his wife. "We should go now, shouldn't we?"

Haley nodded and yawned. "You're right. C'mon, let's go."

Nathan was just about to start walking, when he stopped. "Haley-hun?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Where are we?"

Haley's heart almost stopped. "What do you mean, where are we? You don't know where we are? Nathan-"

Nathan laughed when he saw Haley's reaction. "Relax, I'm kidding! It this way," he said and pointed to left. They started walking and remained silent.

After a few steps, Haley said: "Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

She stopped and looked him in the eyes. "You know how much I love you, right? How right now I feel the luckiest person in the whole world? I've actually felt like that every day, since the day we got married. I wouldn't give this back for the world. And I just want you to know, that I love you like nothing else in the world, besides Jamie."

Nathan smiled, which made him so much hotter. Haley continued. "I love you like I love ice cream. Maybe even more..." she said in a teasing way she knew he liked.

"Well, in that case... Come here," he said and gently pulled her closely. When he was just about to give Haley the most passionate kiss ever, it started raining. They stopped and laughed at it, both remembering that first time they kissed in the rain.

"We really do have the best timing in the world," said Nathan and smiled. This time, Haley was the one that grabbed him and gave him an amazing Haley-kiss. They were standing there, and for those few moments, the world just stopped for them. In that few seconds, there were only Nathan and Haley. The rain was pouring down on them, and their kiss lasted forever... Well, at least until a pigeon landed on Nathan's shoulder. But that's already another story...

_The end..._

**--**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
